PS VITA Castlevania: Souls of Sorrow
by DjRunza
Summary: Castlevania: SOS which is a fan-made by myself and was created for the purpose of supporting and bringing back our old beloved gameplay system of Castlevania 2D back to the Castlevania fans needs and wants with HD graphics, exclusively for PS VITA


.com/art/Castlevania-2012-291729017

.com/#/d4v2rfa

An ultimate sample artworks of mine to actually tells about Death and Olrox have finally fully revived Lord Dracula with much more powerful way than before when he was Mathias Cronqvist. In case if anyone of you might never know who is standing at the left one with purple suit, he is Olrox. So, back to my very own idea of storyline of Sorrow's third series, Olrox has also finally return and reveal himself that he is actually a younger brother of Brauner. Olrox seeks revenge on who were actually killed his elder brother, Brauner and it seems that Death told Olrox about Old Jonathan Morris and Old Charlotte Aulin were the one who actually killed Brauner during the Portrait of Ruin saga. That's one of the reasons why, I create both Old Jonathan Morris and Old Charlotte Aulin to make their 2nd appearances in this series. Unlike Olrox and Brauner with big demonic appearances from Lords of Shadow, in this series, Olrox and Brauner are the original appearances of Olrox from Symphony of the Night and Brauner from Portrait of Ruin. Here are some of the new scenes that I've just got in my mind recently for this game.

New scenes:  
>CHAPTER 1. (The Twist of Fate)<br>- Death creates a time wrap machine to bring back both Old Jonathan Morris and Old Charlotte Aulin to the future where Soma's third series is held and to satisfy Olrox's revenge for killing his brother.

- Before the first battle with Olrox dialogue scene:  
>Olrox: So, the reincarnation so called the little pawn of Lord Dracula has come into my destiny. It is a pleasure to meet you<br>Soma Cruz.

Soma: What? Wait a sec. You must be Olrox I presume? I heard that you joined Death because of revenge upon your brother's death?

Olrox: Silence! DON'T EVER MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE, MY AGONY AND HOW I SUFFER ALL ALONG! *Evil laugh*

Soma: …What's so funny?

Olrox: Besides, I, too, heard about YOU are the reincarnation of Lord Dracula?

Soma: Indeed I am but I can control myself. Whatever creature or beings I'll turn out to be, I shall protect humanity and put an end of all this evil like you no matter what.

Olrox: HA! Don't make me laugh SOMA CRUZ! If you are the reincarnation of Lord Dracula, WHY did you spare that puny little Belmont, Julius's life 2 years ago? WHY didn't you kill him? WHY did you give such freedom to your little girl Mina and your friends? WHY?

Soma: That was…

Olrox: Because you. Enjoy. KILLING. THAT'S WHY! (Metal Gear Solid easter egg)

Soma: WHAT?

Olrox: Have you ever forgotten that you killed most of the demons inside the castle ever since 2 years ago all along? YOU WERE MERELY BORN AS AN EVIL IMMORTAL SOMA! JUST LIKE ME AND DEATH!

Soma: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY OLROX?

Orlox: ENOUGH TALK! HAVE AT YOU!  
>- After the first battle with Olrox, Soma has something to say to Olrox about his brother's demise. Soma saying that Jonathan and Charlotte told Soma about they were not the one who killed his brother, but Death was the one who killed. Olrox won't ever trust or believe any humans words not even once in his lifetime. Olrox teleporting himself and runs way. "He ran away. What Olrox said to me was actually true? I must get back to the hideout immediately." Soma said.<p>

- This is a scene dialogue where the storyline becoming more twist of fate. Soma enter the timeline warp back to the place where Mina and the others are hiding somewhere beneath the castle. (The Hideout)

Mina, Hammer, Yoko, Julius, Old Jonathan and Old Charlotte: SOMA!

Soma: Everyone. Are you ok?

Yoko: Yes, we are. *Smile* How are things coming along with you?

Soma: Everything is fine for now. I wonder what Death and  
>Olrox are trying to do. I wish I knew their plans.<p>

Old Jonathan: Hmm. Maybe they going to lure you forward to the throne room and turns you to be the next Dark Lord.

Hammer, Yoko, Julius and Old Charlotte: TSK. JONATHAN! Stop it will you!

Old Jonathan: What? Hey come on, I was just kidding alright.

Mina: :(

Soma: Its ok everyone. (Arikado seems to be so quiet and didn't even say anything). Arikado.

Arikado: Yes Soma? What can I help you?

Soma: I need to ask you something, really important. (Soma response in a firmly way)

Arikado: Go ahead.

Soma: Who am I actually? Olrox told me everything about me that I am not the reincarnation of Lord Dracula. Is that true?

Mina, Hammer, Yoko, Julius, Old Jonathan and Old Charlotte: WHAT?

Arikado: ...

Soma: Answer me Arikado! Who are you actually? Why are you here? Why are you helping me all along ever since in a first place? Especially when I defeated Graham 2 years ago, you came to me and give an order to destroy the Chaos. Why? Are trying to tell me something?

Arikado: That's enough Soma. I'll tell you everything that you want to know after you defeat those two demons, Olrox and Death. Death and I had a history too.

Soma: I want the answer now Arikado... Don't ever try to change the topic. (Soma response in a fiercely way)

Arikado: Not now Soma. I'm sorry.

Evil Soma: I NEED THE ANSWER NOW! (Soma's voice utterly change into an evil Soma's voice)

Old: Jonathan: Geez, Soma, sometimes you really need to calm yourself down alright…God, Soma, your eyes.

Mina, Hammer, Yoko and Old Charlotte: SOMA!

Julius: THAT'S ENOUGH SOMA! Please calm yourself down will you? You want Mina to watch your evil side with sadness?

Arikado: So, your evil power within your soul has finally unleash I see.

Evil Soma: *Evil laugh* If you don't answer my questions  
>Arikado, I'll kill every single one of you.<p>

Arikado: Then do it.

Evil Soma: You are not scared aren't you?

Arikado: I told you so, do it.

Evil Soma: ...DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE ARIKADO! (Soma is about to release his dark power)

Arikado: Very well then. Soma. If you still insist, thenI have no choice but to answer your questions and to tell you the truth. I am not the person that you thought I was.

Yoko and Julius: Arikado…

Arikado: I'm sorry Yoko, Julius. I have to face the reality and tell Soma who I really am.

Mina, Hammer, Old Jonathan and Old Charlotte: Hah?

Arikado: Soma. You've really grown up do you? :) (Arikado smiles for the first time)

Evil Soma:….What are you talking about….

Arikado. Soma!... Look at the eyes of a man who is standing right in front of you right now. I am your Father. Or you should call me, Brother. (MGS4 easter egg)

Mina, Hammer, Old Jonathan and Old Charlotte: asdfghjkl jsdnxoiasnoi WHAAT? (This isn't an actual dialogue XD)

Evil Soma: ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT ARIKADO! I knew it all along that you actually using me as your slave and given me the order to kill the Dark Lord candidates and make Mina living in an agony! am I right!

Arikado: Soma…My son. (Arikado release his Alucard sword)

Evil Soma: Prepare yourself Arikado! (Soma is about to cast a spell upon Alucard) *ARRGGH*…My head….I…..Can't…See…Anything…*fainted*

Mina, Hammer, Yoko, Julius, Old Jonathan and Old Charlotte: SOMA!

(As Soma about to be fainted, he saw Arikado's appearance changing slightly into an original Alucard's appearance from SOTN & DOS) End of Chapter 1.


End file.
